Ace Attorney - Midnight
by SilentOath
Summary: El joven fiscal, Miles Edgeworth se despierta en medio de la noche sin poder moverse. Advertencias: Horror, violencia, abuso ¿narumitsu?


Cuando Miles abrió los ojos supo de inmediato qué estaba sucediendo.

Esa noche como todas desde hace quince años, un demonio familiar lo estaba acompañando en la cama.

Miles dormía con la cara contra la almohada y podía sentir la humedad de su propia saliva contra su piel.  
Cuando trató de moverse su cuerpo sencillamente no respondía y mientras más luchaba por hacerlo reaccionar un dolor intenso nacía en su pecho como advertencia de que su corazón no podía esforzarse.

Era una situación habitual en su vida. Su rostro cansado era la evidencia de que nunca tenía noches de descanso. O bien era su habitual pesadilla atrapado en el elevador o éstos ataques de parálisis interrumpían su dormir, dejándolo exhausto.

Sin embargo esa noche era diferente... Podía percibirlo.

La parálisis estaba durando más de lo habitual y eso le estaba inquietando.

Un sonido inesperado fue suficiente para helarle la sangre.

Era el quieto sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose lentamente.

Tras ello... Unos pasos rompían el silencio sepultante de la madrugada; acercándose cada vez más y más a la cama... Como un depredador, asechando en la sombra de lo invisible, infundiendo el temor a lo desconocido.

Edgeworth no podía moverse aún.  
No podía levantar la cabeza y el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él, pero eso sólo era la punta del iceberg; y entonces, cuando sintió una fría y real mano deslizarse por toda la longitud de su espalda, el terror lo embargó por completo.

El aliento del invasor chocaba contra su oreja en una respiración que parecía casi agonizante, asquerosa...  
Respirar para él mismo se estaba haciendo una tarea casi imposible y no podía hallar otra explicación más que todo se trataba de una alucinación de la parálisis.  
¿Pero tan real?

— _Edgeworth..._ —

Su nombre resonó en la habitación y éste estuvo cerca de orinarse cuando reconoció la voz de Phoenix Wright.

Ese abogaducho que pretendía enfrentarlo en el juicio de Fey.

¿Cómo era esto posible?  
¿Había entrado a su casa sin permiso tal y como un delincuente?  
Cientos de hipótesis revoloteaban en su cabeza.

— _Edgeworth... Edgeworth, Edgeworth... ¿Estas despierto?_ —

La misma mano que previamente le acariciaba tan suave la espalda, esta vez le quitaba el cabello del rostro con tanta ternura... Y ayudaba a su cabeza a voltearla un poco más, como si ese... Visitante quisiera que le vieran.

Los ojos de Miles estaban abiertos como nunca, y es que cuando pudo ver lo que le hacía compañía, un sentimiento desagradable nació de sus entrañas.  
La figura de Phoenix se alzaba ante sus ojos, pero esta no era cualquier visión.

Phoenix era un monstruo sacado de alguna horrida e irónica pesadilla.

Con una piel tan traslúcida que podía notar las venas azules surcando todo su rostro... Y con ojos que Miles dudaba que pudieran realmente contemplarle, pues no encontraba rastro de pupilas.

Si podía compararlo con algo, lo más parecido que hallaba era un cadáver hinchado de los que tanto le tocaba ver en los informes de autopsia. Decadente... Pútrido.  
Miles deseaba gritar y correr lejos de ese horror, pero la parálisis le mantenía cautivo entre los fríos dedos de la criatura, y con cualquier esfuerzo que hiciera para levantarse sentía que su pecho explotaría.

Phoenix exhaló una risa que rozaba en la perversión.  
Ésa criatura, venía con un gran propósito ésta noche, y sin preámbulos se lo dejó saber al fiscal.

 _—¿Recuerdas todas las cartas que te envié y jamás respondiste? ¿Recuerdas cuando iba a tu universidad para hablar contigo y pretendías no conocerme?_  
 _¿Lo recuerdas, Miles?_ —

Horror, culpa.  
El fiscal yacía respirando agitado, sin posibilidad de contestarle ¡Quería que esa cosa se fuera! ¡Que le dejara!

— _Sí lo recuerdas. Porque aún atesoras esas cartas. Tan adorable... ¡Sé que quieres estar conmigo por siempre!_ —

Fríos labios besaban su boca con una pasión satánica y repulsiva. El sabor de la muerte se impregnaba en su lengua con el regusto de la saliva agridulce que luego bajaba por su garganta tentando al vómito.  
Obligando a sus cuerdas vocales, Miles pudo dejar salir temerosas palabras. Casi inentendibles, pero que hicieron detener el acto.

— _P-por favor... No—_ —

Phoenix ladeó su cabeza ¡La fiesta estaba recién comenzando!

— _Shh... No tengas miedo, Edgeworth. Esto es lo que quieres después de todo ¿Verdad...?_  
 _Estoy aquí para ti, y nadie podrá alejarnos de nuevo. No necesitas negarte... Sólo dejarte querer_. —

Contestó en un tono dócil. Como si le estuviera hablando a una muñeca de porcelana. Invitaba a una intimidad misteriosa, sombría. Intimidad de la que Miles estaba hipnotizado y volvía a quedarse sin voz.

Pero el verdadero horror comenzaría segundos más tarde, cuando Phoenix le mostró una sonrisa que helaba la sangre.

Y entonces el frenesí se dejaba caer en esa habitación.

—  
El reloj de velador marcaba las doce de la noche en punto, mientras que su luz roja se mezclaba con el escaso claro de luna que se colaba por el gran ventanal.

En la habitación se escuchaba el resorte de la cama rechinar contra los soportes de madera.

El aliento suave y jadeante de Phoenix revoloteaba en su oreja, enrojecida por incesantes mordiscos que no tenían misericordia de lo lastimada que le habían dejado su piel.

Estaba siendo violado.

Lo sentía abrirse paso en sus interiores, que ardían con cada choque carente de cuidado.

Seguía sin poder moverse, indefenso. Condenado a ser el espectador de su propia desgracia y depravación.

En momentos como ese no podía hacer nada más que rezar en sus pensamientos, pero ¿A quién engañar? Allí no había un Dios que le salvaría del infierno que le visitaba esa noche. A esas alturas ni siquiera valía la pena preguntarse si lo que estaba viviendo era real o solo una maquinación malévola que su propia mente le había tendido.

Olores a sudor, carne podrida y sexo empapaban el aire que respiraba.  
No había tal cosa como placer allí presente, solo degeneración pura.

—

|Notas finales|

¡Hola! Gracias por leer la primera parte de mi pequeña historia.  
Me inspiré en las experiencias que yo junto con algunos amigos hemos tenido con la parálisis del sueño y a falta de alguien para llevar tramas así en rol, pues no tenía más opción que plasmarlo en un fic xDU.  
Estaré trabajando en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
